The Tail of Two Kingdoms
by EllijayandCherish
Summary: When Prince Caspian is due to marry the wrong princess, war outbreaks within the kingdoms.


Ellijay held her breath as King Lune passed by her. Though she was appointed head of the kingdoms army many months back, Ellijay couldn't shake the feeling someone knew who she really was. As usual, King Lune payed her no attention, so she continued her patrol of the borders. From the west she could see a large carriage making its way to the kingdom. The carriage was brightly colored with ribbons draped around the top of it. Four knights in uniforms much more regal than those of her kingdom walked alongside the carriage, two on each side. Ellijay remembered the letter given to her by the messenger this morning when she walked into the castle. She signaled her men to continue patrolling the northern, eastern, and southern sides of the kingdom.

The carriage made a swift halt at the back of the castle, and out walked a beautiful cat with short multicolored fur. Ellijay believed this was the future bride to be of Prince Caspian. Two of the four knights followed along the regal cat and stopped in front of her.

"Hello, my name is Princess Arabella. I suppose you are my escort into the kingdom?" Princess Arabella gracefully licked her paw and gave a little wink.

"Oh yes, of course. I'm Ellijay." Ellijay bowed her head in respect. She turned to lead the neighboring princess and her companions to the castle. Out of the corner of her eye, Ellijay saw the look of disgust on Arabella's face. Assuming the disgust was because of her physical appearance, Ellijay let out a sigh and began walking towards the castle doors.

Ellijay was a small cat for her age of sixteen, she was the runt of her litter after all. She had dark brown fur and big eyes, one green and one brown. From her former lifestyle, she had a red scar going through her left eye and a tear in her right ear. Most assumed she got those wounds defending the castle, but it was quite the opposite.

"What?" Prince Caspian shot up at his fathers announcement. "Dad you cannot be serious!"

"Son, she's a princess, we wouldn't want you to marry an idiot." King Lune laughed.

Caspian paced back and forth on all fours, which he would only do in private considering it was 'polite and proper' to walk on his hind legs around his 'subjects'. He believed in true love, he had always wanted to grow up and have a family, but with the cat he loves. "Dad no, I don't want to marry someone I don't love!"

At that moment there was a quiet knocking on the door and Caspian's younger sister, Salem opened the door a crack and peeked through. "Umm, Daddy? I can see Ellijay down the hall..."

"Ah! She's here with your bride!" King Lune jumped up and did a little happy dance as Salem giggled from behind the door.

"I'm gonna go get her, is that alright?" Salem batted her eyes, something she knew could get her anything.

"Oh of course my darling, go run along!" King Lune kissed her on the head as she ran off.

"Ellijay, Ellijay!" Salem yelped and she ran down the hall slipping on the marble floors. Ellijay smiled at the little black cat.

"Hey baby doll, what's going on?" Ellijay laughed as Salem sat down in front of her, one ear twitching from excitement.

"Well," Salem started, Ellijay sat down knowing this would be a long story. "well, daddy is telling Caspy that he has to marry some lady and Caspy is all 'no I don't wanna' and daddy is all 'you gotta, she's a hottie." Salem paused and tilted her head, "Who's this lady? She's old. Not too old though not like daddy old."

"Salem, sweetie, that's Princess Arabella... your brothers bride." Ellijay said, hoping Salem would stop talking.

"Oh nice to meet ya!" Salem held out her paw, but got no response. She turned to Ellijay "What was daddy talking about, she's not a hottie."

"Salem!" Ellijay said in a stern tone, but Arabella interrupted her.

"Listen, brat. I will-"

"Come on ma'am. Wouldn't want to keep Caspian waiting." Ellijay said. Princess Arabella scoffed and passed Salem and Ellijay, giving them both dirty looks. Ellijay shrugged and continued behind her, then looked back at Salem who was at a loss for words.

Ellijay tapped on the door and opened it enough so she could step in. "Sir? I have Princess Arabella with me."

"Ah, yes! The lovely Arabella from _! Come please take a seat anywhere you would like. Ellijay, you run along now, keep Salem busy." Arabella sat on a satin cushion near a vanity. She quickly looked at the mirror next to her and gave a satisfied smile.

"Yes sir, of course sir." Ellijay closed the door behind her. She hated talking to the royal family so much.

"So Arabella, I assume my son is of high standards?" King Lune asked, clapping his paws.

A seductive look swept over Arabella's usually stiff face, "Oh yes, of course" she leaned in toward Caspian who instantly tensed up. "Oh cutie, don't get so tense. I know you're just excited to see me" She caressed his face with her right paw.

"Okay!" King Lune interrupted her, "Save the saucy attitude for after the wedding, eh?"

Arabella stood up and smiled at Kind Lune "You are right. I must go now though, ta ta." She started for the door but then stopped and looked over at Caspian "See you then, hot stuff."

Arabella walked out of the door with a flick of her tail. Caspian watched out the window, waiting to see her carriage leave the kingdom. He stood up abruptly "No way." and stormed out of the room on all fours.

He walked down the hallway trying to collect his thoughts, when he noticed Ellijay and Salem sitting against the wall. Salem seemed to be crying. Caspian, wide eyed, ran over and sat on the other side of Salem.

"I'm not a brat right?" Salem asked Ellijay, tears streaming down her face.

"Of course not, you're a sweet heart." Ellijay said sincerely. She looked up to see Caspian giving her a glare. He never liked her, always thought she was up to something.

"I think Ellijay has to go now, she has work to do, right Ellijay?" Caspian said, still glaring at her.

"You're right, bye Salem." Ellijay walked off with her tail between her legs. She turned back to see Caspian guiding Salem back to her room.


End file.
